


Waters Always Rising

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: Stiles breath was always cool, always cool and always cold. His hitching, frozen breaths melted the frost from Peter’s lips and drove the ice from his eyes. Skin like snow and eyes like a stag lost in a wintertime forest, he was the single sapling untouched by forest fires.





	Waters Always Rising

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steter Network monthly prompt of 'water' :)

Stiles breath was always cool, always cool and always cold. His hitching, frozen breaths melted the frost from Peter’s lips and drove the ice from his eyes. Skin like snow and eyes like a stag lost in a wintertime forest, he was the single sapling untouched by forest fires. 

In contrast, Peter’s skin was always warm. His fingers trailed heat down Stiles’ spine as Stiles’ fingers, his little icicle hands, twisted in his shirt. A phantom thought in the back of Peter’s mind convinced him that if he hugged and touched Stiles enough then maybe, just maybe, some of his warmth might stay. After a time it did, but only in his eyes; in the way they crinkled up when he smiled or the way they glimmered when he laughed. Even his tears were warm as Peter brushed them away with his thumb. 

Together they were an ocean. Stiles’ chilled breath and Peter’s iced glare; Stiles warm smiles and Peter’s soft holds. In their hands, they held the slipping, tenuous waters of a relationship made of snow and fallen leaves. Like a wave the breeze of their lives and every single breath on each other’s neck guided it towards the shore and like with every great wave it inevitably crashed, dashing itself upon the rocks with a sound like thunder and spray like bullets. 

Stiles would lose his temper. 

Peter would lose his patience. 

They would fight for days, never once letting up on either side. It was always something stupid, no intelligent argument ever passed between them. Even the arguments weren’t meant to last. 

Stiles hands on his shoulders. 

Peter’s lips under his ear. 

The waters would trickle from the rocks back into a warm ocean once again, guided forever by a cool breeze.


End file.
